Chaotix's Monster Mayham
by Gammasickness
Summary: A Short Story about Vector, Charmy, and Espio meeting the new monster on the Prowl. The WEREHOG!
1. Chapter 1

A group Of scientists walked over to a house that was in the middle of the country where there were only a few neighbors. "What made that mark?!" one of the scientist said. "I have no idea Sir. All I know is that it was big and it is loud!" A girl named Rita who owned the house explained. "Maybe we should call Team Chaotix?" one of the scientist asked. "Yes lets!" another one exclaimed. "Hello?" Espio the Chamaeleon asked. "Team Chamoix we need your help! Can you come right now!?" the scientist exclaimed. "Sure we're on our way!" Espio said as he hung up. "Charmy Vector you guys coming?" Espio asked. "Sure am!" Charmy yelled. "Sure!" Vector said as they went up towards the house.

Sonic was on his daily run through the country side till he saw a group of people in white coats and Team Chatiox at a side of a house. Sonic ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked a bit curious. "Well we're here to help track this thing down that made that mark!" Charmy exclaimed happily. Sonic looked to the ground to see a huge hand print with claws that scarped across the ground. Sonic went pale white. "Sonic are you alright?" Vector asked. "Yeah." Sonic exclaimed. "What are you going to do when you catch it?" Sonic asked one of the scientist. "Well first we are going to run a few tests on it to figure out it's DNA structure and yada yada yada!" The scientist explained.

They all noticed how Sonic mood changed to a worried and scarred mood. "Aw Man!" They heard him say as he ran off. He decided to walk the rest of the way to where he was going. 'Man! What am I going to do when they catch me! Maybe I can scare them or act like a dog or..' He thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic thought about all kind of plans till he was hugged from behind. "Sonic! What's up at that house?!" Amy asked as she pointed to a house in the distance. "Scientst are trying to catch a thing." Sonic said. "A thing what thing?"Amy asked. "Nothing." Sonic muttered as he ran off. "Sonic." Amy muttered as she watch the setting sun. Sonic was panting when he reached the woods. He collapsed on the ground. He screamed in pain as he was transforming. His fur grew and got darker, His hands got bigger then they ripped out of the gloves with claws on the tip of fingers, he was screaming in pain by now. He ears turned in to wolf like ears, he teeth grew into sharp fangs. Then the worst for last his muzzle grew out he was crying by now. He howled into the night.

"HHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLL!" The scientist and Team Chatiox heard. "Lets go guys!" Charmy said as he flew out. "Vector Charmy!" Espio called. "You guys stay here! I'm going on my own!" Espio said as he ran out. He turned invisible and jumped on a tree. He saw the beast it was huge blue with gigantic fangs and claws. It was muttering something. "Ouch why does it always hurts so much?" It muttered in a beastly voice. 'I could jump on it or throw a ninja star at it. But it looks like a hedgehog of some sort. OH I remember one of the stories my grandfather used to tell me.'  
Flash back

"Grandpa Grandpa! Can you tell me a story!? Pwease!" The little Epsio asked. "Sure Sunny! What type of story a happy story a sad story a scary story?" Grandpa asked the little chameleon. " Scary story scary story!" Epsio said happily. "Okay. You know there are monsters called Werehogs! They are hedgehogs who transform into a vicious beast at night!" The grandfather told the young chameleon "But when the sun come up they change back normal they say that there's one still lurking in these woods to this day the end!" Espio's grandfather looked to see the little one asleep. He picked him and carried him to his room.  
End of Flash Back

'Jump on it!' Espio said as he flew from the tree as silent as night. Then BOOM he was on top of the beast. "LET ME GORRR" The Beast growled. "NO! WE NEED YOU!" He yelled back. "Vector Charmy!" Espio yelled for his buddies. "What was that?" Vector said out loud "It was Espio!" Charmy yelled. So they ran off with Knuckles, Amy, and Tails right behind them. They arrived soon too see Espio struggling to keep the beast down. "LET GOORR!" It growled. The best looked up to see Espio, Vector, Charmy, Tails, Amy, aannnddd Knuckles! The beast decided not to fight anymore. Espio stood up and walked the beast behind him. 'Man when the find out it's me there are going to be a lot of questions.' the beast thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Espio what do you think it is?" Charmy asked as he Flew above the beast's head. "It's a Werehog." Espio said as he walked up to where the scientists were. "Grrrr!" The beast which is our hero Sonic. "What is it?" Amy asked it. It turned it's head toward the forest. Then some of eggmans' robots came walking out. "Espio!" Charmy screamed. Espio turned his head then flung ninja stars at them they all fell to the ground and exploded. They finally reached the house. "We found it!" Espio said the scientists looked up and gasped. "Woah!" Rita said as she studied the creature. "Great.." They heard the creature mutter. "Did you say something?" Tails asked it. It just closed it's eyes and turned it's head. 'When can I get out of here. Wait I'll just wait till they are about to ask questions.' Sonic thought to himself.

"Can you talk?" Charmy asked upside down. It glared at them irritated. "Can I go now?" It asked tapping it's foot on the ground. "No." Espio said. "Do we know you?" Tails asked. It turned to him and got closer to the kistune it stared into Tails' eyes. Tails eyes widened just as said he was about to say the name. Sonic put his finger on his mouth telling don't tell. Tails nodded his head. "Fox can you get me out?" Sonic asked winking. "Yup!" He let sonic run into the night. "Tails what did you just do!?" Knuckles screamed. "You guys know him." Tails said as he flew home. Which left everyone else thinking. Their eyes widened as they realized who it was.  
THE END (for now)


End file.
